


Fanfiction

by PrincePayno



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/pseuds/PrincePayno
Summary: -





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincePayno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/gifts).



 

" هاري إنهض قبل أن تستيقظ أخواتي .. " لوي قبّل وجنتيّ هاري وهما فالسرير، يحاول إيقاظه وهو تقريباً مُسلقٍ على صدره.

" أهممم " هاري أجاب وهو يفتحُ عينيه ببطء، يبتسم ليتلاشى ذلك العبُوس الصّغير.

" لوي ! أُمي تقول أبيقا الأبوابَ مفتوحه عندما يكون أحبائكم في المنزل ! " صراخ من لوتي مُسبق بمُحاولة فتح للباب.

" آه اللعنه .. " تمت لوي ليقهقه هاري.

" أحد قوانين المنزلِ هاه؟ " هاري همس بصوت الصبّاح الخشن خاصته.

" نعم " لوي تنهد.

" كنّا نغير ملابسنا فحسب ! " لوي هتف ليُجيب عليها، " في المرة القادمه سنحجُز غرفة نُزل، أو رُبما منزلك " تمتم إليه هو لوحده بعد أن سمع خطوات لوتي مُبتعده.

أخذ الأمر الأمرُ منهم خمسة عشر دقيقه حتى إستحمما وغيّرا ملابسهما ونزلا، هاري تناول الفطور معهم بالتأكيد، هو غالباً يكون موجوداً على مائدتهم فهو تقريباً وحيد في منزله منذ كان والده منشغلاً جداً.

كان الصمتُ المتوتر يملؤهم وذلك كان مُزعج، هذا لم يكن مُعتاداً وكان هناك شئ يخفونه عن هاري ولوي.

لوي نظّف حلقه ليلفت الإنتباه لهم قبل أن يرفع حاجبه، " ما الأمرُ؟ " هو سأل بجُرأه.

" آه لوي، لا نعلم كيف نُخبرك بذلك " ديزي عضّت شفتها لتُدحج والدتهم عيناها.

" فقط أخبريه ماذا قرأتي في برنامج الروايات خاصتك ذاك، الواتباد .. " هي قالت بلا مبالاه وهي تأخذ بعض البيض من الطّبق الكبير في المُنتصف.   
  
" هي كانت رواية مشهوره جداً، الجميع يتحدّث عنها وعن الثنائي المذكورين فيها، لاري، الأمرُ كان مريباً في البدايه الشخصيات كانت أنتم ! حتى نحنُ كنّا مذكورين فيها بكلّ التّفاصيل، حاولت إرسال بعض الرسائل للكاتبه لكنها لا تُجيب فحسب، ربما الرسائل كثيره عندها .. " ديزي قالت دفعة واحده بذهول، " أُقسم لكما أن هذه هي الحقيقه "

لوي وهاري نظرا لبعضهما للحظه بصدمه، " عليك أرسال رابط الروايه إليّ، سأقرأُها حالاً " لوي قال وهو ينهض من مكانه لينظر هاري حوله بإرتباك قبل أن يلحق به.

  
** Rose POV **

_( يسير لوي وهاري إلى ذلك المنزل المجهُول، يملؤهم الشغفْ لمعرفة الحقائق المجهولة أخيراً، لا يدريان إذا كان ذلك لصالحهما أم لا، لوي يتقدّم هاري ليرِن الجرس- )_

" آه اللعنه.. هذا سخيف، سيكون عليّ مسح هذا وإعادة كتابته في وقتٍ ما " تمتمت وأنا أَخرج من الواتباد وأُغلق هاتفي، أنظر للساعه لأجد أنّه بقي وقت طويل ليأتي والدي بالتّبني، السّاعه الخامسه الآن وأنا سمِعت الجرس يرن لأقفز من مكاني بتفاجؤ، تنهدت قبل أن أُجيب، " أنا قادمه! "

فتحت الباب لأجد شابيّن، أحدهما بشعر مُجعّد يصل لأسفل أُذنيه، عيناه خضراء جميله كالزّمُرد، الأخر شعره كان ريشيّ وبُنّي، عيناه زرقاوتان كما هو لون المُحيط.

" مرحباً .. " اللّطيف ذو الشّعر المُجعد قال مُبتسماً بهدوء بينما الآخر بدا غاضباً بعض الشئ ولم يتحدث.

" م-مرحباً " أجبت بتردد، لم أعتد على قدوم غُرباء إلى هُنا وأنا وحدي، لذا تراجعت قليلاً.

" من أنتي؟ " الآخر سأل وكأنه كان يريد سؤال هذا منذ زمن، ملامحُه الغاضبه لا تزال على وجهه.

جعدت حاجباي وأنا أنظر إليه بعدم إحترام، كيف يجرؤ! ، ذو الشّعر المُجعد إنحنى ليهمس إليه بشئ ما قبل أن أتحدث، " أُعذرني؟ أنا اللّتي من المُفترض بها أنا تسأل من أنتما ! "

" أنا لوي، وهذا هاري، الشّخصان اللذين كُنتي تكتُبين عنهما طوال.. لا أعلم، طوال حياتنا ؟! " هو صرخ لأشهق بفزع.

" آشش لو.. يمكننا حلّ هذا بِهدوء " الآخر قال بعبوس وهو يُحاول أن يُهدئه.

" كيف تعرفين كل شئ عنّا؟ أنتي لم تكوني مولوده حتى عندما كُنّا صغاراً ! " قال وهو لا يزال غاضب وأنا بدأت أشعر بالخوف.

" أنا ل-لا أفهم.. لاري شخصية من خيالي، أعلم أن الكثير يُحبانهما من الصّور الظريفه اللّتي أرسُمها- "

" أنتي حتى تكتبين التّفاصيل ونحنُ نمارس الجِنس ! هُناك أشياء لا يعرِفها أحد غيرُنا ! " هو صرخ مُجدداً ليجعلني أبلع بينما الآخر بدا عابساً وهو ينظر للشاب ذو العينين الزرقاوتين بإنكسار.

" نحن فقط نريد التّحدث لوقت قصير- " قاطعتُ ذو الشّعر المُجعّد.

" هل هو تروفر؟ هل هو من أرسلكما؟ أين الكاميرا؟ " قلت بأمل أن هذا مقلب، " آه.. تعلمان ماذا؟ أنا لا يجدُر بي التّحدث مع الغُرباء، حقاً- " حاولت إغلاق الباب لكنّ ذو الشعر الريشي أوقفه بيده.

" آسف ربما نحنُ لم نتعارف بشكل جيد، أنا لوي توملنسون وهذا هاري ستايلز " ذو العينين الزرقاوتين.

" أنا لم أذكر أسماء عائلات في كتاباتي، لا أحد غيري يعرِف بأسماء العائلات اللتي فكرتُ بها .. " قلت وأنا أفتح الباب أكثر وأنظر إليهم بتعجُب، " أظن أننا نستطيع التّحدث قليلاً "

حسناً أنا سمحتُ لهم بالدّخول، هذا شئ خاطئ أعلم أعلم، لكن ماذا يمكن أن يفعلا في منزلي؟

" آه إذاً، كيف تعرفين كلّ هذه الأشياء عنّا " ذو الشعر المُجعد سأل، ربما سأبدأ بقول أن هذا هاري والآخر لوي.

" أنا لا أعرف، الأفكار تأتيني فحسب.. أقسم لكما- "

" هل تظنين أننا سنصدّق هذا؟ " لوي سأل وهو مُتضايق.

" نعم يُفترض بكم ذلك كما سأفعل أنا ! الأمر صعبٌ عليّ أنا أيضاً ! " قلت بإرتباك، " ربما هو نوع من السّحر الأسود .. " تمتمت وأنا لست متأكده من إجابتي الغبيه.

" كفاك هُراءاً، هل تعلمين كمية الألم والمشاعر المُزعجه اللتي مررنا بها؟ وأنتي تكتُبين عننّا للإستمتاع ! " لوي صرخ تقريباً ليعبس هاري مُجدداً.

" نعم لقد قُتلت والدتي أمامي، ولقد إغتصبني جاك عندما سافر لوي إلى إيطاليا، كما كُتب في روايتك.. بالتفصيل .. " هاري قال وهو يعضّ شفته ليقع فكّي بصدمة، لستُ مصدومة حقاً لكنني أُدرك كل شئ.

" أنا .. يا إلهي ، أ-أنا آسفة جداً.. كل ما جعلتكم تمرّون فيه، و.. يا إلهي هاري أنا آسفه أنني جعلت لوي يكرهُك " إندفعت بسرعه وأنا أشعر بالدّموع، " لكن كلّ هذا لا يصدّق فحسب " هززت رأسي، ولوي دحرج عينيه لكن تنهد.

" إذاً ماذا الآن؟ ماذا ستفعلين؟ هل ستتوقفين عن الكتابه؟ " لوي سأل بعد أن هدأ، " تعلمين ماذا؟ عليك التوقّف عن الكتابه نحن لن نستشيرك أصلاً " هو قال قبل أن يعطيني الفرصه للحديث، " أوه إنتظري لحظه هل كنتي تعلمين أننا سنأتي ؟ " هو سأل.

رفعت حاجبي، " أنا لم أكن أعلم أنكم حقيقيّون حتى، لكن كان هذا الفصل، الفصل اللذي أكتُبه كان .. كان أنا أُقابل شخصياتي، أقابلكم .. " أطلقت نفساً قبل أن أنظر إليهم لأنتظر ردة فعله، لوي أغمض عينيه وهاري هزّ رأسه.

" هلّا توقفتي عن الكتابه من فضلك؟ سيكون هذا أفضل، الأمر مُزعج أن يعرف الجميع عن تفاصيل علاقتنا وأفكارنا وما نفعله مع بعضنا.. وحدنا " هاري قال بإحترام وبخجل ليجعلني أُقهقه، هو كما أكتُبه تماماً.

" الجميع يعلم؟ " سألت ليومئ قبل أن يخبرني.

" أُخت لوي قرأت كل شئ بعدها أخبرتنا، وأخبرت الجميع، كان هذا مُحرجاً .. " إحمرّ وجه هاري وهو يبتسم ليقلّب لوي عينيه.

" يمكنني التوقف نعم "

" وحذف كل شئ، ستحذفين كل شئ " لوي أضاف قبل أن ينهض، " نحن مُغادران "

" نعم شكراً على وقتك " هاري قال وهو ينهض هو الآخر.

" ه-هل يمكنني طلب شئ ما؟ " سألت بتردد.

" نعم- "

" لا "

أوه حسناً، " بحقك لوي! " هاري نحب.

" كنت فقط أُريد إحتضانكما " تمتمت ليمد هاري ذراعيه بساعده، قهقهت وأنا أقترب لأضع نفسي على صدره.

" هيّا لوي .. " هاري نادى لأشعر به يحتضننا ويهمس.

" هذا جنون " قهقهت عندما سمعت لوي، بعدها إبتعدنا.

" شكراً لكما، هذا يعني الكثير "

" لا بأس حُبي " هاري قال ليبتسم لوي ببساطه إلي بعدها أنا سرت معهم للباب، قبل أن يخرُجا هاري إستدار ليسألني، " ما إسمك؟ "

" روز، روز كلارك " إبتسمت بتكلف، " كلارك ليس حقّاً إسم عائلتي، أنا إبنة مُتبنّاه "

" أوه، لا بأس بذلك .. أراك لاحقاً "

" نعم أراكما لاحقاً، آه لحظه واحده.. هلّا أخذ رقمك؟ للطوارئ ربما؟ " هززت كتفيّ، هاري أومأ وأعطاني الرّقم قبل أن يلوحا.

  
مر أسبوع قبل أن يبدأ رأسي يؤلمني، الكثير من الهذيان، لم تعُد الأفكار تأتيني أنا فحسب، أصبحت أتخيلتهم، أستطيع رؤية الأحداث الآن، ليس الكثير، أعني أفكار رواية ما ماذا يمكن أن تكون غير بعض الدراما؟

والدي لم يعلَم أي شئ من ما حدث ولا أفكرُ بإخباره، ماذا سيقول عندما أُخبره بكل شئ؟ على الأرجح سيقول أنه لديه إبنة غريبة الأطوار.

كنت لا أزال أُفكر بلوي وهاري رُغم ذلك، قمت بمسح حسابي وكل ما يتعلق بذلك البرنامج وأنا لا أُريد العوده إليه لكنني فقط أردتُ الوصول إلى نهاية ما في القصه.

أفكر فيما قالاه عنّي وما فعلاه بعد أن إلتقيا بي، كان الأمر جنوناً تقريباً عندما أتعمق في أفكاري حول أن شخصياتي أصبحت حقيقيه.

" مرحباً هاري؟ أُريد مقابلتك "

" ما بِك روز؟ " هاري سأل فورما جلس على الكُرسي أمامي في مقهى قريب من منزلي.

" أشعر أن رأسي سينفجر هاري، لا أستطيع التفكير بدون أن أكتُب ! " هتفت بصوت مُنخفض.

" أنتي لا تزالين تُفكرين؟ ما اللّذي كُنتي تفكرين به؟ " هاري سأل بإهتمام.

" آه .. عندما عدتما وأخبرتما الجميع بكل شئ لوتي سألت إذا كنت جميله أو لا " قهقهت بتعب، " أنتي بدورك كنت لا تزال مُحتفظاً بالرواية بطريقتة ما لتُريها جيمّا عندما تعود من الجامعه "

" أوه .. حسناً، أظن أن عدم الكتابه لا يُساعد صحيح؟ أنتي لا تزالين تأتين بالأفكار "

" نعم، لكن الأمرَ مُتعبٌ أكثر ممّا تتصور ! أحاول الإبتعاد عن هاتفي كي لا أبدأ بالكتابه رُغم ذلك لم يتغيّر شئ " قلت بحُزن، " في الحقيقه جرّبت أن أكُتب في الأمس ولم يتحسّن الأمر "  
  
" هل جرّبتي بعض المُسكنّات؟ " هاري سأل بإنكسار.

" نعم نعم لكن لا مفعول لها أبداً، للتو لاحظت أن الأفكار تندفعُ بشكلٍ أقوى عندما أصبح بالقُرب منكما " تمتمت وتنهدت.

" ربما يجدُر بنا أرسالك بعيداً إذاً هاه؟ يمكنني التّحدّث مع والدك ! " هاري هتف ببهجه.

" أوه، ذلك لُطف منك هاري شُكراً لك لكن لا، لا أستطيع، هذا المكان يعني الكثير لوالدي لن يتسطيع الإبتعاد عنه، والسّفر لمسافة طويله يُتعبه " هززت رأسي وأنا أُغمض عينيّ ليتآوه هاري.

" نحن علينا الإبتعاد إذاً .. "

‏ **3rd person POV**

في أقرب وقتٍ مُمكن هاري ولوي سافرا إلى إيطالياً، لطالما أراد لوي في الحقيقه العيش هُناك، لن يكون ذلك للأبد لكن حتى تتحسّن الأُمور.

" شكراً لك لوي هذا يعني الكثير لي أنك في الحقيقه تُرسل الكثير من صوركما لي ! " تحدّثت روز على الهاتف بسعاده.

مر ثلاثة أشهر منذ سافرا في الحقيقه، روز بدأت تعيش حياتها كحياة فتاة مُراهقه طبيعيه.

" لا عليك روز، يُعجبني الأمرُ عندما تبدأين بمدحي- أوتش ، ومدح هاري أيضاً " قهقهت روز عندما علمت أن هاري على الأرجح وخز لوي أو شيئاً ما قبل أن يأخذ الهاتف منه.

" لقد فتحنا حساب مُشترك لنا في التويتر، يجدُر بك مُتابعتنا " هاري قال وأنا إستطعت الشعور أنه كان يبتسم بتكلف، وغمازتيه الرائعتين ظاهرتين بوضوح.   
  
" بالطبع سأفعل ذلك ! سيكون هذا رائعاً حقاً، أن أعرف أخباركما عند طريق حسابكما الشّخصي، هل يمكنني طلب شئ أخير أيضاً؟ " سألت بخجل.

" نعم بالطبع " هما أجابا مع بعضهما.

" هلّا أخذتما صورة مع بعضكما الآن لأضعها خلفية هاتفي؟ أفضل من خيال المُعجبين ذاك .. "

 

 

 

 


End file.
